


Studying with Superheroes

by Spectral_Aspen



Series: Darcy's Not-So-Daring Adventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anatomy and Physiology, Biology, Confusion, Human Anatomy, Humour, Studying, completely platonic, lots of sticky notes, sticky notes, university courses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is taking biology courses so she feels more useful. She has a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying with Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> "spoken English (of whatever the heck Thor speaks if it's not actually English, Allspeak or whatever)"
> 
> -.-.-.-.-.- =time break

"What are you doing?"

Darcy and Thor looked over to see Steve standing in the doorway, looking at the duo in confusion. 

Darcy looks from Steve to Thor, and back again to Steve. "What's it look like I'm doing Cap?" 

Steve opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He stares, trying to make sense of the scene before him. 

Darcy is standing in front of Thor, who is standing with his arms outstretched wearing nothing but a pair of baggy shorts. Covering every part of his body are multi-coloured sticky-notes with writing on them. 

Darcy grins at Steve's silence, and Thor is kind enough to explain before Steve's brain shorts out. "I am helping Darcy study for her class of biology. She is learning the workings of a Midgardian's body, and my physical appearance is similar enough that I can provide assistance." 

Steve slowly thinks that over and makes his way towards the duo. He eyes the many sticky notes. The blue one on Thor's forehead says _frontal_ in capital letters, and he slowly scans the rest of the Asgardian's body. Strange words, almost as strange as modern slang, neatly cover the notes. 

_Otic, acrominal, thoracic, femoral,_ there's even a note on Thor's left foot that says _pedal._

"Okay. That makes sense. But why are you taking biology?" Darcy shrugs and walks around behind Thor, tapping the sticky notes on his back and quietly saying the words. 

Once she finishes she walks over and eyes Thor, who stares down at Darcy with amusement. "May I move now, Darcy?" 

Darcy huffs and crosses her arms, looking Thor up and down with an appraising eye. "I suppose you can move, but I reserve the right to use you as a model again if I need to!" 

Thor nods agreement, "Of course Darcy, learning about the workings of your own body is an admirable task. Perhaps I will learn a few things too if I assist you." 

Darcy smiles at Thor and systematically starts taking off all the sticky notes. Steve lets her be, wondering if she's going to bother answering his question. 

Right as the last sticky note comes off of Thor, a green one with _calcaneal_ written on it and stuck to his heel, the elevator dings and Jane comes out, looking far steadier than someone who hasn't slept in 36 hours should. "Darcy, coffee." 

Before Darcy can answer Thor strides across the room and wraps his arms around Jane in a bear hug that nearly make her small body disappear. "Worry not my dear, I will make you coffee. Darcy was kind enough to show me how the machine functioned earlier." 

Steve and Darcy watch the duo make their way to the kitchen. As soon as they're out of sight Darcy sighs and looks down at her handful of sticky notes. "I didn't ignore your question, you know." She looks up at Steve with a self-deprecating smile. "I just figured I should make myself a little less useless and learn a little first aid and stuff. Why not take a biology course to help? The more I know the better." 

Steve looks down at Darcy, considering. He know very little of this modern world he's been thrust into, but he does know what it's like to feel so useless it's almost a physical ache. Still knows, actually, despite what his appearance would suggest. 

So he shrugs, and nods down at the sticky notes in Darcy's hands, "Well, I may not know much about biology, but if you ever want to look at someone that's actually a human I'd be happy to help." 

Darcy smirks and eyes him suggestively, and Steve blushes when he realizes what he just said, but he holds her stare. Darcy grins and bumps his hip with hers before walking over to the couch and gathering several incredibly large textbooks. "I'll keep that in mind, Cap." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Bucky was finally getting his memories of _before_ back. When he closed his eyes at night he sometimes saw Brooklyn now, instead of an endless repeat of death and pain. 

He and Steve had a routine, and everything was easy and simple. It helped. 

That's why, when he walked into the set of rooms he shared with Steve in Avenger's Tower after his daily workout in the gym two floors down, he can honestly say he would have never expected the scene that greeted him. 

Steve was standing in the middle of their living room in just a pair of shorts, arms out, with an amused expression on his face. 

Dr. Foster's assistant was alternating between glaring at a neon yellow sticky note in her hand, mumbling something, and glaring at Steve. She went to put the note on Steve's abdomen, then halted. She bit her lip tilted her head (as if that would help) and then stuck the note on with an air of finality. 

Hands on her hips she glared triumphantly at the sticky note before frowning and moving it a little to the left. 

Bucky looked up at Steve's face in complete bafflement, and Steve caught sight of him and smiled. 

He carefully, so as not to dislodge any of the sticky notes, gestures to the intern and them himself. "I'm helping Darcy study for her biology exam." 

Darcy doesn't even turn around, just waves a hand in Bucky's direction. "Yup, we're working on muscles." She goes over to the couch where Bucky can see several remarkably large books laying open. She looks at the books, then over to Steve with a frown. She's about to say something when she looks up and catches sight of Bucky. Her mouth slowly closes, and she eyes him carefully. Her gaze lingers on where his sweat-soaked shirt clings to his body. Then she smiles, and Bucky wonders nervously what she's thinking. 

"You know," she says considering, "since Thor's back on Asgard I'm down a model. Wanna help me study?" 

Bucky looks from Steve, still standing nearly naked with his arms out and covered in neon sticky notes, and then to Darcy, who's still smiling brightly at him without the slightest hint of fear. 

"Okay." 

Needless to say Darcy had two willing models for whenever she had to study and there were no Avengers-related-crisis going on, and three when Thor wasn't with Jane or on Asgard. 

However, she found all of them suspiciously absent when her class got to the section on reproductive organs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> My first Avengers fic! Yay! I'm sorry if I botched anybody!


End file.
